PROJECT ABSTRACT (3 LINES) In tropical countries more than 60% of human infections shared with wild and domestic animals. Leveraging PEPFAR investments, the Infectious Diseases Institute will define the epidemiology of zoonoses in acutely febrile patients and test new, rapid diagnostics to change the treatment paradigms. PHS 398/2590 (Rev. 06/09) Page Continuation Format Page